


Harley's Gift

by MidnightGoblin



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham City Sirens (Comics), Harley Quinn (Comics), Poison Ivy (Comics)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 16:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8924005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightGoblin/pseuds/MidnightGoblin
Summary: Harley is feeling stressed and lonely around the holidays so she gives her girlfriend a call. Rated M for sexual situations. This is my first attempt at something like this so please let me know your thoughts. Thank you :)





	

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they are the property of DC, I make no money from this, I just really really really love these girls.

She sighed as she shook the snow out of her hair and hung her coat up on the rack. It had been a long day at the lab and Ivy was looking forward to a nice warm bath, some leftover chinese food, and the comfort of her bed. A soft buzz caught her attention, she pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and smiled at the picture on the screen before answering the call.

"Hello daffodil,"

"Hey Red, ya busy?" Ivy thought of her comfortable bed briefly but decided that it would be there when she got back.

"No, I just got home from work. What did you have in mind?"

"You'll just have to come and see wontcha?" Ivy could practically hear the grin the blonde was sporting.

"Alright Harls, i'll be at your place in a few," she hung up the phone and went to retrieve her coat before leaving the warmth of her apartment. She hadn't been looking forward to braving the weather again, especially so soon. "The things I do for love..."

It took her no time at all to reach the apartment complex but she felt frozen to the core. She would never get used to the cold in Gotham during the winter. Which is why usually around this time Ivy always went to the rainforest to connect with her children and escape from the meat bags for a while. This year however she had appearances to keep up and Dr. Pamela Isley couldn't just disappear when she had work to do. It wasn't all bad though, she reminded herself as she entered to elevator.

A muffled ding from the elevator announced her friends arrival and she was at the door before the redhead could even knock. She threw the door open and jumped into strong arms placing a soft kiss on the girls cheek and earning a soft chuckle in return. Harley wrapped her legs around Ivy's waist and arms around her neck. "Is this what you called me over for, to carry you around?"

"No, silly," she kissed her neck and lay her cheek on a strong shoulder "but why dontcha carry me to the bedroom, i've got an early Christmas present for you."

"Now Harley you know very well that I don't approve of this damned holiday and everyone's need to chop down perfectly happy trees for their own enjoyment only to throw them away on New Years Day." The shorter woman's grip on the blonde tightened momentarily but she began the walk to the bedroom nonetheless. "Plus you're Jewish,"

"I know, which is why I don't have no Christmas tree this year if ya couldn't see," she waved a hand in the general direction of the living room. In fact she hadn't decorated her apartment at all, she was much too busy these days. If it wasn't something with the senior center it was something with the the tenets and if it wasn't something with the tenets it was someone else trying to kill her. She was tired and lonely and it was Christmas dammit, she deserved a little r&r with her favorite girl. A soft hum was all the response she got as she was carried to her bedroom.

Ivy dropped Harley on the bed and sat next to her head, a hand reaching out to play with golden hair. She didn't hate humans the way she once did, not all of them at least. Working in the lab had proven to be good for her views on the primitive species but no one could claim to be loved by her. No one except this pesky blonde clown with a contagious laugh and a huge heart. She didn't mind being called to carry her to bed, not if it meant she got to spend time with her. Both their schedules keeping them busy over the weeks Ivy hadn't seen the girl in what felt like months besides the odd dinner date and Skype call.

"So what is this present you mentioned?"

"Oh! You'll love it!" Harley sprang from the bed and rushed to the closet, she came back with a small box that she had obviously wrapped herself. Ivy smiled up at her and took the box from the excited girl. She tore the wrapping away and opened the box to reveal a doll of...Harley?

"Umm...Daffodil why did you get me a small plastic version of yourself?" she questioned and added a quick "not that I don't love it!" Ivy inspected the doll and found that it was excellently made, the detailed face and costume showing a lot of research and effort, and she did in fact love it.

"Because we never really get so see each other lately but now you'll always have a little Harley Quinn with ya!" she beamed down at Ivy and Ivy could feel her heart rate speed up. " I got one of you too so that I could keep 'er close to me all the time. A little Pam-a-lamb to always keep me company. They had a buncha them in Target and I was a little upset that they charge more for Selina than u-"

Ivy cut her off with a kiss, she placed her mini Harley down gently on the bed and pulled its living counterpart down on top of her. "I love it,' she breathed between kisses as her hands pulled the taller woman closer to her. And I love you she thought to herself as she was pushed down by strong arms. Harley straddled her waist wearing a smile on her face that could melt Victor Freeze himself. She rocked her hips gently against Ivy and smirked when she was rewarded with a soft moan.

"I'm so glad you like it, Red. But I could give ya something else too if ya catch my drift," she winked at her and leaned down to capture her lips once more. Ivy smiled into the kiss and gently bit down on her lower lip, giving it a small tug. She wrapped her arms around the blonde and wondered if she had always been this thin. After this she would definitely make sure Harley sat down and had a proper meal. She was pulled from her thoughts when she felt the warm tongue on her neck. Ivy let out a soft moan as she felt the teeth scraping on the sensitive skin of her neck. Her nails scratched gently down her back and her hand slid inside the sweat pants that the blonde was wearing, she felt a wave of heat go through her when she discovered that she wasn't wearing any underwear. She gave her ass a squeeze and smiled at the feeling of the warm breath on her neck speed up.

Harley gave one last small bite to the reddening flesh of Ivy's neck and sat up once more. Smiling when beautiful green eyes looked up at her in confusion. She grabbed the bottom of the shirt she was wearing and pulled it over her head in one swift motion, throwing it to the side and moving to do the same to her pants. Ivy caught on and threw her blouse to the side, silently hoping that it wouldn't wrinkle too much. She attempted to wiggle out of her slacks but found it difficult with a certain clown on top of her, "would you mind?" she puffed. Harley smacked her hands away and grabbed onto the pants, pulling them down herself with a cocky "Ta-da" as Ivy un-clasped her bra and let it fall on the bed. Harley knelt down between her legs made a beautiful sight and blue eyes locked with green as she slid Ivy's panties down and replaced the feel of silk with the warm feel of lips.

Long fingers snaked their way through her hair and pulled lightly and Harley gave a quick lick to her clit. She pushed her thighs farther apart for better access and licked inside the wet folds of her lover. Ivy tasted like mint and Harley knew that she would never get enough. Every stroke of her tongue earned her a soft moan and when she bit down on her sensitive clit Ivy pulled harder on her hair. Ivy's hips raised needing to feel more as Harley pushed her tongue inside of her, she used a free hand to reach up and pinch an erect nipple. Ivy hissed, her hips moving on their own accord now as she shamelessly fucked herself on the blondes face. She was so close, she could feel it just a little more and she would climax. "Please, Harls...so close..." she moaned and pleaded with her lover. Harley hummed against her pussy and thought of pulling away, making the redhead beg for it, beg for her, but thought against it. Christmas is the season of giving after all. She sucked lightly on her clit as she inserted a long finger inside of her lover. The grip on her hair was painful and she was sure she lost a few strands but she loved it, loved the way Ivy came undone under her. She knew no one else would ever see Dr. Pamela Isley so open and her heart swelled with love and want. She slid another finger in and and curled them up before pulling them out and quickly shoving them back in roughly. She repeated the action a few times and gave the other nipple a pinch. Ivy let out a loud moan as she came against her face, muscles clenching and relaxing around her fingers. She let herself fall back on the bed, chest heaving and a huge smile on her face. Harley slowly pumped her fingers in as Ivy rode out her orgasm, she pulled them out with a wet sound and giggled and Ivy's blush.

Harley smiled at her as she climbed up beside her, resting her head on Ivy's chest. "Did ya like your present, Ivy?"she asked as her fingers traced patterns on Ivy's shoulder. Ivy took her hand in hers and brought it to her lips, she took one finger into her mouth and licked the underside of it. Licking it clean before taking the second into her mouth to repeat the action. Harley felt her wetness grow as she watched Ivy lick herself off of her fingers.

"I loved it, dear," Ivy husked and let the hand kissed Harley deeply on the lips, "now I think it's time you get yours" Ivy moved to get on top of the girl when she heard a soft yawn. "Or we could take a nap," she chucked and looked down at the beautiful blushing face of the girl she loved.

"I'm sorry Red, been up since yesterday," she yawned again and looked annoyed with herself for getting in the way of more sex "I don't think I can stay up much longer"

Ivy grabbed her mini Harley and put it on the bedside table to keep it safe from any kicking the ex-gymnast might do. She laid next to the blonde and slid her arm under her head, pulling her close and gave a soft kiss to her forehead. "Just sleep daffodil, i'll be here when you wake up." Her free hand grabbed the blanket and pulled it over them. She played with the soft blonde hair of her lover as she heard her breathing slow and steady. When she was sure she was sleeping she pressed a light kiss to her lips, "I love you, Harleen Quinzel" she closed her eyes and drifted off to the best sleep shes had in weeks.

Fin.


End file.
